


Together they can create the stars

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Because of Reasons, Fluff, M/M, Stars, True Love, a little bit !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: This little story takes place into space!There are a lot of love and fluff, as I hope you like it.I loved working on this image. I wanted Charles truly nestled against Erik for a lovely cuddling :) !!All the little details and light effects was a pleasure to add and I had fun finding shaped galaxies, stars and cosmic dust brushes pads ! A real pleasure really !Thank you for this magical request ! :D !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).



Request 1: Space AU. Mix and match this with almost any other trope or AU. Bonus : Things I like : fluffy/tired smiles and cuddling. If you are an artist [...] : My favorite things to see are happy or fluffy or goofy cuddling in any setting. Also fusions with/AUs of other fandom universes (especially sci/fi and fantasy).

YEAH !!!! Here the story behind the picture :  
Charles is able to amplify Erik's powers. Together they can achieve an unparalleled power degrees in the interstellar fleet.  
The fineness and delicacy of their feelings also allows them to create amazing magnetic phenomena.  
For that, Erik has to dig deep to find in him even more beautiful memories he shares with the one he loves.  
For Charles, the beauty of that his lover can create is a source of perpetual wonderment.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161030060526230219.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This little story takes place into space!  
> There are a lot of love and fluff, as I hope you like it.  
> I loved working on this image. I wanted Charles truly nestled against Erik for a lovely cuddling :) !!  
> All the little details and light effects was a pleasure to add and I had fun finding shaped galaxies, stars and cosmic dust brushes pads ! A real pleasure really !  
> Thank you for this magical request ! :D !


End file.
